


Карьерный взлет

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: Уильяму Брандту сделали предложение, от которого он не смог отказаться.





	Карьерный взлет

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rai_grass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/gifts).



> Как известно, в шестой "Миссии" не будет Уильяма Брандта. Я знаю, почему на самом деле так получилось.
> 
> Действие происходит после событий пятого фильма "Племя изгоев".

Уильям Брандт засек слежку за собой через две минуты после того, как отъехал от дома. Сложно было не заметить "Бентли" в ряду однотипных американских и японских автомобилей, учитывая, что этот "Бентли" следовал за "Фордом" Уильяма как привязанный. Как будто не знал азов слежки: ведущий преследование агент должен сливаться с толпой и быть как можно незаметнее. "Бентли" же выделялся в общем потоке машин как попугай среди воробьев, как Леди Гага среди степфордских жен, как Бенедикт Камбербетч среди Шерлоков Холмсов. Уильям развлекался придумыванием сравнений, пытаясь оторваться от преследования. Получалось не особо, главным образом потому что "Бентли" не пытался скрываться, а беззастенчиво пер за ним, словно танк.

Уильям лихорадочно соображал, что же происходит, резко выворачивая руль и бросая машину в маленький незаметный проулочек. Со времени последней миссии прошло две недели, и они тщательно зачистили там все хвосты. Вероятно, случилось что-то новое, может быть, дело в миссии, которую Итан взял, еще не успев их уведомить, и теперь команду собираются ликвидировать. Ну и напыщенным хреном же иногда бывает Итан Хант, подумал Уильям, стараясь быстрее активировать внутренний канал связи. В наушнике стояла восхитительная тишина, что свидетельствовало только об одном: рядом работала мощная заглушка.

Уильям оказался в районе, которого совершенно не знал. Повернув в очередной раз, он оказался перед глухой стеной. Черт-черт-черт. В зеркале заднего вида показался "Бентли". Он въезжал в тупик, словно монарх на церемонию коронации, важно и с достоинством. Брандт вздохнул, вытащил пистолет и замер, сидя за рулем. Просто так он не сдастся.

Передняя дверь со стороны пассажира в "Бентли" открылась, и к брандтовскому "Форду" неторопливо пошел человек. Высокий мужчина в безупречном костюме и, судя по всему, без оружия. Странно. Брандт, проанализировав его внешность и поведение, мог бы поклясться, что это агент разведки. Он наклонился к окну и внимательно осмотрел водителя.

\- Положите оружие на приборную доску, мистер Брандт, - сказал человек с ярко выраженным британским акцентом. - Мы не причиним вам вреда. Я хочу вас попросить пройти в нашу машину для приватной беседы. Уверяю, что потом вы в полной безопасности продолжите свой путь туда, куда вы направлялись.

Уильям вздохнул и начал выбираться из автомобиля. Он нисколько не доверял этому хлыщу в плаще от "Барберри", но выбора у него не было. Когда же Брандт увидел, к кому его привели, он тысячу раз пожалел о том, что доверился этим гориллам. Всем их обещаниям грош цена, сейчас его если не пристрелят, то запихнут в чемодан и отвезут в туманный Альбион, чтобы выпытать все секреты отряда "Миссия невыполнима". На заднем сиденье "Бентли" расположился, приветливо улыбаясь, премьер-министр Великобритании. Красивый, по оценке Уильяма, мужчина, умный и оттого опасный, как миллион гремучих змей, несмотря на радостную улыбку. Уильям примостился на самом краю сиденья, чуть не вплавясь в дверцу. Судя по всему, сейчас ему припомнят то, как он обошелся с главным человеком Англии во время их миссии "Племя изгоев".

\- Насколько я помню, у вас такие приятные руки, - произнес мягко премьер-министр, глядя в глаза Уильяму. - Можно? - и он протянул руку к Брандту. Ничего не понимая, Уильям соединил их ладони. Премьер взял его руку и начал мягко поглаживать, не отрывая взгляд от его лица. В голове Уильяма перевернулась и взорвалась Вселенная.

\- Что происходит? - жалобно пробормотал он, загипнотизированный зелеными глазами англичанина. Тот улыбнулся, явно довольный реакцией Брандта.

\- У меня к вам есть предложение. Как вы знаете, недавно Ми-6 осталась без своего руководителя. На меня возложили серьезную миссию - найти ему замену. Я очень долго искал, решил было, что миссия невыполнима, но...

Брандту казалось, что он попал в параллельную фантастическую Вселенную. А как ему было еще расценить эту ситуацию: он на задворках Вашингтона сидит в машине с премьер-министром Великобритании, который, обводя пальцем линии его ладони, предлагает ему возглавить разведку Англии.

\- вы думаете, что я подойду на этот пост? - решил все-таки удостовериться в собственном здравоумии Брандт.

\- Вы идеальный кандидат, - заверил его премьер, забираясь пальцами под манжету рубашки. - Вы прекрасно реагируете на стрессовые ситуации и так грамотно обращаетесь с людьми...

Брандт посмотрел на главу Великобритании, отчаянно сопротивляясь желанию схватить того за галстук, а затем завалить на сиденье. И даже не за тем, чтобы обезоружить и обезопасить себя. А с одной весьма простой целью, ведущей к взаимному удовлетворению.

\- Вы предлагаете мне такую ответственную должность после того, как видели меня две минуты. Вы совсем меня не знаете, - предпринял он последнюю попытку вернуть мир на место.

Премьер-министр устремил на Уильяма мечтательный взгляд:  
\- Поверьте мне, мистер Брандт, я уже очень хорошо вас знаю.

Уильям хотел было поинтересоваться, как отнесутся в самом МИ-6 к тому, что их службы возглавит выходец из ФБР, но, судя по выражению лица Премьер-министра, того данные мелочи совсем не волновали. А интересовало его совсем другое, он и спросил об этом, прежде чем Уильям выполнил-таки свой трюк с галстуком:  
\- Если только у тебя нет каких-то отношений с Хантом...

Уильям отмахнулся, не став даже озвучивать, насколько это нелепое предположение. В конце концов, он с той самой операции отметил, какой... вдохновляющий... премьер-министр в Великобритании.

***

Уильям Брандт приехал в штаб-квартиру отряда "Миссия невыполнима" на час позже. На час и три дня, если быть точнее. Отряд встретил его спокойно. Итан кипешил первые сутки, однако затем ему по правительственной линии сообщили, что о Брандте не стоит беспокоиться, он находится в командировке, выполняя важное правительственное поручение. Хант предпочел поверить, сейчас отметив только прекрасный вид Брандта - тот выглядел так, будто не выполнял задание, а три дня зависал где-нибудь в спа-салоне.

\- Ну и какое это было правительственное поручение? - осведомился Итан, словно невзначай. Лютер и Бенджи замерли, услышав вопрос.

Уильям, раскрывавший ноут на столе, немного помедлил, затем сообщил:

\- Мне предложили возглавить МИ-6. Да, тот, который в Англии. Кажется, я соглашусь.

И Лютер, и Бенджи пораженно вдохнули.

\- ЦРУ тебя не отпустит, - покачал головой итан. - ты слишком много знаешь из того, что они никак не доверят Европе.

\- Понимаешь, - Уильям неловко дернул плечами, - они там не против. Похоже, премьер Англии что-то предложил им взамен...

\- Ну что ж... - сказал Итан, помолчав минуту. - Значит, у нас будет еще одно преимущество. В разведке Великобритании мы получим союзника.

Брандт улыбнулся. он знал, что Хант далеко не глуп.

***

Два года спустя.

Отряд "Миссия невыполнима" выполнял очередную миссию. Оперативники вышли на след преступника.

\- Этот человек может скрываться на территории Британии, - сказал Итан. - Бенджи, свяжись с Брандтом, пусть по своим каналам выяснит.

Он посмотрел на Бенджи, подняв брови, когда тот не бросился выполнять его распоряжение.

Тот в ответ глянул на него с улыбкой:  
\- Понимаешь, Итан, тут такое дело, Брандт больше не работает в МИ-6.

Итан нахмурился: так он и знал, что нельзя доверять этому британскому министру.  
\- Почему? - спросил он, получилось очень резко. Ему и правда было крайне неприятно.

Бенджи улыбнулся еще шире:  
\- Да у них есть какое-то странное правило, что члены одной семьи не могут занимать одновременно самые высокие государственные должности... Так что Брандту пришлось уйти с поста. И если уж на то пошло, теперь он и не Брандт...


End file.
